


Your Name

by fantasize



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, TeukChul, kinda based off of a movie, your name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasize/pseuds/fantasize
Summary: → Jungsoo and Heechul live in a fantasy world, where lovers forget each other twelve hours after one dies to prevent heartbreak. Heechul dies unexpectedly, but Jungsoo would rather die as well than forget the love of his life.





	Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverkatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverkatana/gifts), [mecchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecchi/gifts).



The wind blows harshly, trees bending over by the sheer force. Jungsoo watches the frightening sight in front of him, emotionless. He feels someone nudge his shoulder but brushes it off. He’s numb and just as helpless as the sky that is weeping, pouring down tears heavily. Jungsoo sees a flash of lightning hit the ground, closing his eyes as he hears the loud rumble of the thunder.  
  
_“You’re beautiful when you smile.”_   
  
He doesn’t know why, but he feels his heart clench.   
  
_“We’ll see each other again, I just know it.”_   
  
Jungsoo scoffs exasperatedly, the hope in him shriveling. “Will we?” He ponders out loud, a tone of bitterness underlying his speech.   
  
_“We just have to wait, but waiting isn’t as bad as it seems. Just remember to say hello to me once you see me again!”_   
  
What did he mean by that? Was he joking? Did he know that he was going to leave forever? Why did he lie?

 _"What if something happens to you? I don't want this to be the last time."_ Past Jungsoo had worriedly said, clutching onto his lover's arms like there was no tomorrow. The other had only smiled and rolled his eyes teasingly.

 _"Okay, fine. I'll write my name down on your hand before I leave, so just in case I die on my trip to buy the goddamn groceries, you'll always remember my name."_ His lover had offered, seeming to have calmed Jungsoo down.

If only he had known.  
  
“Excuse me? What are you doing? Get back in! It’s unsafe out there in a storm like this!”   
  
He ignores the warnings of a tired looking adult, still looking off into the distance. He tightens his hold on the beaded bracelet in his hand, the gusts of wind pushing against him. He doesn’t want to hide anymore.   
  
He wants to break free. To walk further into the darkness, to feel the anger of the gods and soak in the rain. He wants to **fall** so he can **feel** again.   
  
He can’t.   
  
Jungsoo takes one step forward but is dragged back by the annoyingly persistent man beside him. He looks at his hand, finally opening it after waiting for so long to see what is written. His mind goes into peril when he sees the words scribbled on his palm.

 _I love you._   
  
“No, no! What have you done! You were supposed to write your name!"   
  
The gods seem to get angrier, as he sees a bright light flash before his eyes. He knows this is his fault. He should have checked once just to make sure. I mean, it was just a casual trip outside, how would he have known to take this seriously?

Wait.

Realization sinks in, making Jungsoo feel devastated  
  
“You knew it would be the last time...”   
  
He’s too tired to fight back. The words of the man he loved so dearly repeat in his mind, as he tries to assure himself that their promise will be kept. He clenches the bracelet even tighter. He can’t comprehend what is going on, as the image he remembers of the fiery boy seems to dissolve. He tries to frantically grip onto whatever memories he has left, but they’re slipping out of his hold. He sees a handsome boy's smile, the feeling of his warm touch against his hands, the late night hugs, their intimate moments.

It's getting harder and harder to remember as seconds tick by.

 _Please tell me I can still remember his name!_  Jungsoo thinks, panicking as he struggles to put a label to the face of the person he's loved for so long.

"Hee... Hui... Heech..."

The jumble of words in his mind seems to clear up to reveal one right before his world goes black.  
  
"Heechul!"  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't that good and it's pretty short but i hope it was tolerable to read haha <3


End file.
